Amantes Pasajeros
by Nadesiko-hime
Summary: Perspectivas de dos almas, que por una noche, compartirán sus cuerpos ...Juri x Ruka (Anime: "Utena, la chica revolucionaria")


**Aclaración** : Los personajes de "Utena, la chica revolucionaria" no me pertenecen, sino a la mangaka Chiho Saito, cuya adaptación al anime corrió a cargo de Kunihiko Ikuhara...yo solo los usa para crear una situación alterna, mas específicamente, del anime...este relato transcurre después del último duelo entre Juri y Utena, hasta el conocimiento de la "partida" de Ruka (ya quisiera q el fuera mío jaja)...ADVERTENCIA: CONTIENE LEMON! Es el primero q hago, así q es de esperar q no sea muy sobre-saliente, pero fue un intento... de forma anticipada, disculpas por la redacción y la ortografía, espero con el tiempo mejorar aún más...los dejo con la historia, q la disfruten (en el mejor de los casos)...

 **Amantes Pasajeros**

 **Libertad... qué es la libertad?...Posiblemente, un gran vacío en el pecho...un vacío irónico, lleno de inquietud y angustia...**

 **-"Shiori"- susurre en voz baja**

 **Si...de mis labios escapó el nombre de mi obsesión... mi ilusión, mi tormento...lleve la mano al cuello solo para sentir la piel desnuda...ya no sería su esclava...**

 **-Ya no más...**

 **Ansiaba estar sola con mis pensamientos, por mas confusos q fuesen...sin embargo, una presencia llamo mi atención: la de él...**

Ahí estabas tú, sentada sobre la raíz de un roble en medio de la arboleada...jamás te vi tan vulnerable y fuerte a la vez... Verte bajo la lluvia se me hizo insoportable: eras hermosa, y en ese preciso momento, supe que lo serias siempre, en más de un sentido, en todos los sentidos en q yo te amaba...

-Arisugawa...

Me miraste fijo...tus ojos inquietos se debatían entre el odio y la resignación..., finalmente volteaste el rostro a un lado -Senpai, déjeme sola

Decliné tu petición - No te preocupes... - al acercarme te levantaste abruptamente para caminar en sentido contrario a mi…-Arisugawa! Espera!- mi voz primero suplicante, se volvió más exigente a medida q te alejabas-JURI! ESPERA...- debía dejarte sola, pero un impulso más fuerte que mi voluntad me llevo a contrariar tus deseos

-Ruka, deja de seguirme- tu voz temblaba...solo podía hacerme una pequeña idea del torbellino q anidaba en tu corazón... Aceleré la marcha, más de un momento a otro tambalee, apenas pude sostenerme contra un árbol...estaba débil, mi tiempo se acortaba a cada segundo...se podría decir q de cierto modo cumplí mi objetivo, eras libre, aunq no obtuviste el poder de los milagros... no importa...junte las fuerzas q me quedaban y corrí tras de ti...

 **Saque una considerable ventaja creyendo que habías optado por dejarme tranquila...al abrir la puerta de mi recámara, tuve la intención de cerrarla de un portazo, y ahí fue cuando lo impediste... tu mirada nostálgica y respiración entrecortada me turbaron**

 **-Juri...- un hilo de voz antes de desplomarte...**

 **-Senpai! - te rodee a tiempo entre mis brazos para amortiguar la dura caída...que hombre más complejo...cuáles eran tus verdaderas intenciones? Una parte de mi te repudiaba, otra...no estoy segura como definirla...**

Desperté aturdido...Donde estaba? No podía recordar con claridad... Me incorpore lentamente, y hasta un tanto sorprendido cuando constate q estaba desnudo bajo las sabanas...más allá estabas tú, ataviada en ese vestido blanco que te daba la majestuosidad de una diosa; dormías en una mesa cercana sobre tus brazos cruzados, anhelé robarte un beso más... Qué hora sería? Seguramente tarde...tarde en muchos sentidos, lo mejor q podía hacer era retirarme...tome mis ropas de una silla, comprobando la molestia que te habías tomado en secarlas...termine de ponerme la última prenda aún descalzo, cuando despertaste...

 **-** **Senpai, estás bien?- pregunté algo soñolienta**

 **-Si- una simple respuesta**

 **-Debes cuidarte más...después de haber estado enfermo no es la mejor de las ideas exponerse tanto tiempo bajo lluvia**

 **-Tú me desnudaste?- un leve rubor tiño mis mejillas, lo habrás notado?**

 **-Estabas empapado- el saco abierto dejaba ver tu torso, lo cual me abochorno aún más... en un gesto involuntario esquive tu mirada- no te preocupes, prácticamente no vi nada...al menos, no de modo intencional**

 **-Es una lástima...no tenías por qué hacerlo si no lo ibas disfrutar- ese tono de altanería me sacaba de las casillas**

Te levantaste furiosa como toda una leona- Las burlas tiene un límite-me reprochaste nuevamente

-Intentarás golpearme otra vez?- te desafié, pero sencillamente te acercaste a la puerta para abrirla dándome a entender q era mejor q me fuera... me dispuse a hacerlo, sin embargo, al llegar a tu lado te tomé de la cintura estrechando nuestros cuerpos

-Ruka!- cerré la puerta de forma súbita... tu rostro lleno de precaución- Que quieres?

-Que quiero?- a ti Arisugawa, pero no eres capaz de verlo...y aunq lo hicieras, ya no nos queda tiempo... tu boca me distrajo, hechizado por ella quise tomarla...supiste cuanto te deseaba , tu cuerpo se tensó, y para mi regocijo, no me rechazaste...

 **Senpai... nuestros labios se rozaron con dulzura.- no soy una de tus conquistas- recriminé mordazmente**

 **-No, no lo eres...eres demasiado preciada para ser solo una conquista-replicaste contra mi boca**

 **-Entonces, suéltame - pero no lo hiciste, sino q tomaste mi labio inferior y comenzaste a jugar suavemente con él, tus ojos seguían clavados en los míos...porq te permitía esto? No era amor, tampoco desesperación, pero ansiaba sentirte...no eras cualquier persona en mi vida, alguna vez fuiste importante... Tente a la suerte cuando deslice mi lengua hacia una de las comisuras de tu boca...**

Juegas con fuego, y ambos nos vamos a quemar...volví mi beso voraz, tú me respondiste en la misma medida tomando mi rostro entre tus delicadas manos... acorralé nuestros cuerpos contra la puerta, mis manos descendieron por tus bien formadas curvas...maldita sea Juri! Sería capaz de vender mi alma por hacer de esta una noche eterna... Sentir la redondez de tus pechos contra mi torso, era de por más excitante; mi mano acuno de ellos, apretando con fuerza varias veces, te arranqué un jadeo que solo me encendió mas

-Espera Ruka...- lo siento, ya no puedo parar...volví a besarte para impedir q siguieras hablando, tome tu dulce trasero masajeándolo con fuerza a la vez q te impulsaba reiteradas veces hacia mi cuerpo para q sintieras la dureza q me torturaba ...estabas totalmente roja pero tratabas de mantener un semblante seguro... Cada vez era más complicado resistirme, levante tu vestido y rodee mi cintura con una de tus esbeltas piernas en un vaivén desenfrenado...

 **De donde surgía tanta urgencia de nuestra parte? Para tu disgusto momentáneo me separe sin romper el beso, afloje el cinturón y desabroche el pantalón...quise introducir mi mano pero titubee, entonces decidiste forzarme a q lo hiciera, rodee tu virilidad...estaba tan hinchado, tan sólido...la idea del dolor me lleno de temor...entretanto, tu boca llenaba de pequeños besos mi cuello, y tu lengua atormentaba el pabellón de mi oreja, por impulso apreté mas fuerte...**

Esta noche me aseguraría de dejarte en claro, aunq no fuese con palabras, lo q se sentía ser amada de verdad...me distancie para quitarte con prisa la ropa...ya desnuda, totalmente vulnerable, intentaste cubrirte- no, no lo hagas- te atraje hacia mí para devorar tu boca una vez más hasta el cansancio... Nos dirigimos a la cama, te recosté para agazaparme sobre ti...esos ojos seguían inquietos, en esta ocasión, por pudor e incertidumbre...

 **Roce tu pecho trazando cada línea en él, mordí mi labio al cuestionarme como continuar...te despoje del saco, y a continuación, libere el elemento de tu sexo... al verlo tan grande solo pude tragar en seco, aun así no me dejaría amedrentar por las dudas, estaba decidida hacerlo, quería hacerlo, seria sola una noche contigo, tú eras el elegido...ansiaba sentirme amada de algún modo, ahogar el odio q a veces me despertabas, compensarte de algún modo la ayuda que consideraba me habías dado, siendo o no tu propósito...retornar de un modo desvirtuado a la amistad que un día nos unió - Discúlpame senpai, por no ganar esta tarde**

 **-No te preocupes Arisugawa- sonreiste- seguro algo mas ...- mas no terminaste la frase para mi desconcierto, solo comenzaste a chupar mi pezón derecho a la vez q tus dedos jugaban en mi sexo...por instinto cerré mis piernas, esto no te detuvo, y en mi exasperación enrede mis dedos en tus cabellos ...**

Oírte gemir era delicioso, más cuando supe q llegaste al orgasmo... estabas tan húmeda, no iba esperar más, había llegado el momento de hacerte mi mujer...sin embargo, un pensamiento me detuvo- Juri?

-Que sucede?- me preguntaste extasiada

-En que días estas?

-Como?

-Puedes quedar embarazada?

-Ya veo...temes q te imponga un hijo?

Me reí, bajando un poco los pantalones para ubicar mi falo entre tus piernas- un hijo sería algo maravilloso- respondí, mas no quise delatar que era un sueño q ya no podía permitirme, tampoco sería justo dejar mi semilla en tu vientre como un recuerdo viviente... no, si esta no fue tu elección

-No estoy en mis días fértiles- aseguraste rápido, sabiendo q era hora de lo inevitable...uní nuestras bocas dando la primera embestida

 **Una parte de mi cuerpo pareció desgarrarse...dolía, dolía demasiado, era el primero...apreté los dientes aferrándome a tus hombros... la presión q me inundo era cada vez mayor...**

Estabas tan estrecha, tan deliciosamente estrecha...era el primero, un alto honor sin dudas...me detuve dando tiempo a q tu sexo se ajustara a mi tamaño

 **-Ya pasara Juri- el dulce beso en mi sien busco tranquilizarme, yo solo pude asentir**

 **-Sera solo una noche- aseguré**

 **-Bien...haré q cuente- saliste de mi interior, para volver a adentrarte con suavidad, una y otra vez**

 **-Porque Ruka? Porque lo haces?**

 **-Porq una vez quiero fundirme en la luz y el calor q emanan de tu cuerpo y de tu alma**

Tu rostro evidencio el asombro ante mis palabras, supe q de algún modo te sentías complacida

-Nadie sabrá jamás de esto- soltaste entre los gemidos que ya no podías reprimir

-Así será- porq si supiera q me aguarda un futuro, me aseguraría de que todo el mundo lo sepa, para reclamarte de mi propiedad... comencé a moverme más rápido y fuerte...

 **Esa mezcla de dolor y placer era embriagadora... tus movimientos frenéticos, tan duros... solo pude sujetarme mas a tu hombros, y rodear con más firmeza mis piernas a tu cintura...nuestras lenguas arrancando toda sensualidad de nuestros cuerpos...finalmente, el meneo de nuestras pelvis llego a su punto culmine, mi cuerpo convulsiono en un tremendo orgasmo a la vez q la vida q no florecería se derramaba en mi interior...**

Totalmente cansado, feliz y satisfecho me recline hacia un costado para acunarte en mis brazos

-Juri...

-si?- uno q otro espasmo todavía recorrían cada fibra de tu ser

-Debo irme nuevamente de la academia

-Está bien- impedí q te alejaras como pretendías, acaricie tu cabello

-No olvides q no fuiste una conquista más...esto fue algo especial, irrepetible, pero especial- levante tu rostro, solo para besarte una última vez, un beso suave, grato, y exquisito

 **Me refugie en tu pecho, el sueño calaba en mi persona...me pregunto senpai: nosotros hubiésemos tenido alguna vez la oportunidad de estar juntos? Si tan solo...no creo q otro hombre, otra persona me hubiese hecho sentir tan plena como recién tú lo conseguiste... no importa, de nada sirve pensar en otras posibilidades, es tarde, debió ser en otro tiempo posible, ahora solo nos queda mirar para adelante...ya no puedo mantener más mis ojos abiertos...-Ruka...gracias...** **.**

Llevas un buen tiempo durmiendo mi bello ángel, me gustaría poder contemplarte un rato más...-cof cof- la tos ha sido repentina, como la sangre que ha quedo en mi mano...mis esfuerzos han sido grandes, resistí lo suficiente para ayudarte, y lo de esta velada, es el bello regalo q se llevara mi espíritu...previo a mi retirada, te arrope con las sabanas dejando un casto beso en tu frente- Adiós, Juri...

* * *

 **Epilogo**

En los días siguientes, Juri Arisugawa volvió a ser la capitana del club de esgrima, dado q Ruka Tsuchiya tuvo q ausentarse nuevamente por asuntos de salud; durante uno de los entrenamiento, una muchacha se lastima y es llevada por su capitana a la enfermería, esta le da palabras de aliento para q se mejore pronto, q no debe preocuparse por los próximos torneos sino por ella...al salir del lugar, inmersa en sus pensamientos , se observan las sombras de dos enfermeras q entablan una conversación:

-Oye, lo escuchaste?

-Sí, ese paciente murió ayer

-Pobre chico! Y también era realmente guapo!

-Aunque dijo que quería volver a practicar esgrima después de dejar el hospital

-Parecía saber lo de su enfermedad. Sin embargo, se forzó a dejar el hospital y volver a la escuela

-Debe haber una chica en el club de esgrima que le gustaba

-Oh, sí, solía decir algo muy a menudo. Que quería darle el poder de los milagros a la chica que quería. Y que quería liberarla.

-Liberarla? Que es lo que quería decir?

-Quién sabe?...

La rubia se alejó con paso serenos, por un sendero teñido de naranja a causa del atardecer…. su mente formulaba una conversación pendiente: **Cómo estás? La siguiente vez q nos veamos, me gustaría preguntarte algo...Que es lo q esperabas obtener usando el poder de los milagros? Y a quien esperabas ayudar obteniéndolo?...**

… **.Deséalo tan fuerte como puedas, y conocerán tus sentimientos.**

 **Nota de Autora:** el epilogo corresponde y es una transcripción parcial del final del cap. 29 de Utena (fiel a los diálogos, y al pensamiento de Juri)...espero le hayas gustado...y si no fue el caso, gustos hay para todos, pero jamás hay q perder el respeto en las críticas negativas...


End file.
